In the Hands of Pirates
by Vicky-V
Summary: [ZangyaxBulma, onesided] Think about it. Why would a band of mad space pirates keep a pretty woman like you alive? Shoujoai, AU, ficlet.


**Pairing:** ZangyaxBulma  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** One-sided yuri, AU, not particularly happy.  
**Word count:** 655  
**A/N:** A few creative changes may have been made to the string ability that Zangya and her fellow henchmen have. But the Dragonball movies sometimes don't show the full extent of some things, so you never know. As another note, there are no plans to continue from this one-shot at this point in time.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this fanfiction.

---****

****

**In the Hands of Pirates**

She screamed through her raw throat as the steel-like string bit into her flesh. It wrapped around and firmly bound her body to a flagpole high up on the stadium roof. No matter how much she pulled and struggled, she was held there tightly.

"You know, the more you struggle, the tighter I can make it hold you," Zangya's voice was filled with amusement as she watched her prey squirm. "You wouldn't want to lose an arm or a leg now, would you?"

"Y - you bitch!" Bulma struggled to regain her composure but it wasn't easy when she was absolutely terrified and suspended at a great height. "Where's my son? What did you monsters do to him?"

"Relax, your son is safe," Zangya smirked and flicked her hair. "He'll be returned to you after we're finished here. You're lucky, you know. You get to live."

"What?" Bulma was hesitant to ask, already knowing that the answer would be one she didn't want to hear. She was even more sure of a horrible response when Zangya laughed and glided closer to her.

"Think about it. Why would a band of mad space pirates keep a pretty woman like you alive?" As if to emphasise her point, she trailed a thumb over Bulma's shaking bottom lip. It then ran down her cheek, under her chin and round again. "I like the look of you, so I want to keep you around. Don't worry too much, I'll see about telling the boys to get their own fun."

Before those words, Bulma hadn't thought that her heart could possibly beat any faster. But it did. Her stomach churned, bringing a hot sick feeling into her throat. In her current position, she did the first and only thing she could think of and bit down hard on the thumb that was trailing over her bottom lip.

There was a sharp hiss as Zangya yanked her thumb from between Bulma's teeth. A small amount of blue blood was visible from where the skin just under the nail had been broken.

"You've got some fight in you," the female pirate turned her hand just enough for her blood to catch the sunlight and shine. Then she turned her attention back to Bulma and a nasty smile spread over her face. "I like that."

Then there was an explosion nearby, bringing both women back to what was happening around them.

"I'd better get back to work," Zangya moved behind Bulma, snapping the end of the strings from her fingertips one by one to secure the bonds. "You just stay here and I'll be back."

Then Zangya was gone, diving down and vanishing into the raging fire which had resulted from the explosion. Bulma could only watch helplessly from her position high above. There was nothing she could do as terrified people ran for their lives. But there was no longer a place in the world to provide the safety they desired.

Below her, the streets were alight with the fierce blazes that tore through everything they touched. The hot orange glow of the fires mixed with the blood of slaughtered humans. With every passing second more and more of it ran down the streets and disappeared into the gutters.

This was the blood of those who had not been lucky enough. Of those who had not been instantly evaporated by the monstrous ki blasts.

Soon this madness would spread across the world and there was nothing she could do, suspended high above it all. Nothing except scream long after her throat was sore. Her screams and wails mixed in with her sobbing and choking on the bile that rushed up her throat.

All she could do was watch and wait for Zangya to come back to her. When the female pirate promised the return of her son, Bulma hoped from the very bottom of her heart that he would still be alive.

**_END_**


End file.
